


"I'll Fight You!"

by kats853



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kats853/pseuds/kats853
Summary: Oh look. Another generic story about a commoner going to Ouran. Don't forget the tragic backstory!My name is Ira. Its Latin for angry. Why did you name me this way mother, especially since I'm going to be going to this rich kids school full of smart-asses!(May need a co-author later on)





	"I'll Fight You!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect fast updates, but do expect pathetic attempts at comedy. I'll try and keep the angst on the low!
> 
> I don't own OHSHC and never will.
> 
> You don't have to read this first chapter, its just a short intro to my oc!

**Name:** Ira Izumi _(Ira means anger in Latin)_

**Age:** 16 _(At the start of the fanfic)_

**Nationality** **:** Kinda British, but i suppose there is some Japanese in him too, as well as some Irish.

**Facial Features:** Curly hair that reaches just under his shoulders, in a dark brown that seems almost unnatural due to strands of rouge appear as well as gold. A long fringe, which usually turns into a ringlet at the bottom if not brushed covers his right eye.  **-^-** Blue eyes that may seem as cold and dead as steel at one time, and as wild as the sea in turmoil with its murky blue pools, encased between long flowing lashes that blink ever so delicately.  **-^-** Dots of sunspots, more commonly known as freckles, are scattered around the brunettes face, mainly on his cheeks and nose although faint ones are spotted on his forehead and chin. _(In summer many more appear along his arms, hands and collarbone, and the ones on his chin and forehead become much more vibrant!)_ **-^-** Full, pearly pink lips are planted above his chin, however they appear modest when not in use _(If you know what that means *Wink* *Wink*)_  

**Body/Clothes:** Although rather small and slim, He is stronger than he looks! **-^-** Wears round glasses, but only to see things far away.  **-^-** Normally wears cotton clothes, as he finds them most comfortable, but he does make sure they match.  **-^-** His smartest outfit is black dress pants, black shoes, black shirt, white waistcoat and a long black trenchcoat

**Personality:** AnG **s** Ty - a bit oblivious - apathetic/indifferent at times - sociable - but quiet around strangers - a bit hyperactive - barely ever motivated - very lazy - procrastinates - also smart though - 'always this nice' - ends up looking like a model by accident - woke up like this - once tried to jump in a vending machine hoping it was a time machine because he got embarrassed - 

**Habits:** Stays up too late - Probably doesn't sleep enough - should probably eat more - and procrastinate less - draws on his hand - should brush his hair more - and eat less sweets - likes chocolate - likes steak but is too poor to buy it - not the best cook but also not the worst - just give him encouragement - needs to stop switching to English every-time the teacher tells him to answer a question in maths -

**Family Profile:**

Father - Micheal MacQueen - British/Irish - born in London - location unknown - job unknown

Mother - Liana Izumi - Japanese/Italian - Born in Japan - Deceased - Died through childbirth

Adopted Uncle 1: Charles Jones - Indian/English - Born in England - Deceased - File deleted - Adopted Ira while Ira was still a child, with his brother

Adopted Uncle 2: Richard Jones -Indian/English - Born in England - Deceased - File deleted - Adopted Ira while Ira was still a child, with his brother


End file.
